Queen Ása I
"Her black braids flying and her dark eyes flashing, Asá, in her gleaming armour, cut an impressive figure, every inch a queen."'' - 'An Account of the Battle of Eagle Hill', by High Scribe Lucretia, c.7AB. 'Queen Ása I' Ása I (c. 22 B.U - 46 B.A) was the first ruler of Ásaterra, from 0 B.A until her death. She was a famously fearsome warrior who fought to abolish slavery and defend the cults of the gods, which resulted in her eventual rise to power. She founded the land of Ásaterra, and laid the foundations for what was to become the Ásaterran Empire. She married Haldin, the Crown Pince, and later King of the elver lands of Ulaidh. They had three children together. Ása united and expanded her new kingdom with great success and was said to be a shrewd politician. Her success lent to many claims that she was blessed by the gods, and the new Ásaterran calender was formed around her accession to the throne. Ása died at about the age of 68, and was succeeded by her oldest child, Queen Anara I. Early Life Little is known about Ása's early life, only that she was born in around 22 B.U into slavery. Her birth family is unknown.She was sold to a tribe chieftan in her early childhood. She showed an aptitude from combat and was eventually trained as a bodyguard. Due to her commitment and hard work, she was made a free woman in her late teens and invited to serve in the chieftain's war-host, a duty that she served for several years. Rebellion The reasons for Ása's rebellion are widely debated, but most agreed that it was closely linked to her chieftain's treatment of slaves, as well as his persecution of religious cults. Ása's chieftain began a conquest to unite all the tribes under his rule, and to abolish the worship of the gods. In response to what she deemed sacrilegious behaviour, Ása formed alliances with the cults as well as tribes that opposed her chieftain. She lead them into battle against her former master, and was victorious. The defeated tribes rallied to Ása's side, and it was decided that as it was she who had united them all in defence of the gods, it should be she who should become their queen. Accession Ása was crowned on the first day of the Wolf Moon, in the year 0 B.A. Her first act was to outlaw slavery, and to make all slaves free people and citizens of Ásaterra. She is believed to have formed a council to help her rule. In 3 B.A, raiders from the the neighbouring western kingdom of Monmoth attacked, pillaging outlying farms and villages. Ása struck back hard and fast against the invaders, and decorated her boarders with the severed heads of their fallen. Tension between Monmoth and Ásaterra began to rise. Monmothian Conquest In 5 B.A, the Monmothian's rallied their forces and attacked for a second time, burning towns to the ground and sowing their fields with salt. Ása reacted quickly, and summoned her armies. In 6 B.A, she retaliated in a way the Monmothian's did not expect, instead of trying to exact revenge, she rode straight for their capital, ignoring their civilians. Her surprise tactics worked, and her armies crushed the Monmothian forces at the battle of Eagle Hill. She rode south immediately after the victory and took their capital by surprise. She annihilated their king and proclaimed herself their queen. In 7 B.A, Monmoth officially became part of Ásaterra. Marriage In late 7 B.A, unrest in Monmoth lead Ása to look for reinforcements in the form of a marriage alliance. She eventually brokered a marriage with Haldin, the Crown Prince of Ulaidh, an elven kingdom on the south-east of her boarders. With the elven reinforcements, the uprising was quelled. In 8 B.A, Ása gave birth to her first child, Anara I. Two more children, Hassan (10 B.A) and Safae (13 B.A) followed. Later Life In 20 B.A, King Greanal of Ulidah was killed fighting in the Skovvian War. Haldin became the King, uniting Ulaidh and Ásaterra under his and Ása's banner. Although the elven population was initially suspicious of Ása, after frequent visits to their capital, she began to garner popularity, mainly through Princess Anara, who became well loved in Ulidah from a young age, sending many of her summers there. Death Ása died in 46 B.A, supposedly in her husband's arms. Her funeral was attended by thousands, and there was a month of mourning following her death. Her husband, Haldin, disappeared soon afterwards, and is widely believed to have died of heartbreak. She was succeeded by her daughter, Anara I. Category:Lore